halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zamra 'Vorum
[UPLOADING DATA FILES...UPLOAD COMPLETE...BEGINNING TRANSMISSION. Greetings , I am Timely Twilight, A.I of the assualt carrier Nightly Moonlight. Please leave your message for Zamra 'Vorum and he will reply as soon as he receives your message. While you wait for a reply, you have permission to view Zamra's other pages. END TRANSMISSION] *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 ---- RE: Star Charts It was a rogue transmission my Communicator picked up. I traced it back to you, you're communications officer didn't do a good job of encrypting it and stuff. Also, I fell like making a weapon but I don't know what it should be called or what the picture fr it be, so could you help me or give me advice? Okay, well you you have some room, help me. Also, I feel sorry for Baracuss. Well, the name of the gun is SAW-5 Machine Gun, but i dont have a picture. Maybe a .30-cal machine gun. The SAW stands for Squad Automatic Weapon, so just a regular .30-cal got it? Giver me two more pictures, then i'll decide. I like it but just to be sure, give me one more picture. I like gun #2, thanks for the help. Umm is it just me or is there a new background for the site? So it changes the background for all people unless they change their backgrounds on this site? My awesomeness shall be heeded I have once again heeded my awesomeness. whereabouts I got into a car acident. I've been (and still am) in the hospital. Please spread the word it's hard to type when lying in a bed. I'm doing a lot better! And, if I'm lucky, I'll be outta here in a week or two. Alright Now what do we do? I sent a message to Baracuss 4 hours ago and he hasn't replied. Well he did send us messages telling us what happened. ya, I was doing just fine too. How good was the orange box? cool, some of my XBL friends play Portal: Still Alive. oh ya Gears 2! cool a gold lancer, i played Gears 2 with my friend today and we did Horde, it was awesome! i can't believe i forgot to ask you this but, what are your top 3 best weapons? mine are: Boltok pistol, Lancer, and Torque bow. I was wondering when you were going to get that. I just sent a repair request to xbox support and I will be getting a box with a pre-paid label shipped to my front door in 4 days. HOORAY!!! Cool, when you do get Live we have to play Horde with Uasp. right back atcha! What? Well ya, I kinda figured that out, that's why I play with friends. On normal me and my friend got to wave 9, and on casual we got to wave 19, and we only play on River. ya maulers are sorta hard. and today me and my friends beat all 50 waves of horde!!! Really? ya, my friend and I are stuck on the part where you fight the giant fish. I already knew that, it's just that we throw grenades but for some reason we get killed because the Leviathan bites us. We kinda have bad luck, but I think Horde is way better. ya, I shoot the tentacles and he throws the grenades. well, I'm sure we'll get past that part. well I beat all 50 waves of horde. try playing Fallout 3 when it's nighttime in the game. Ditto. I'll probably be the first Carmine,Anthony, or Baird. I like them both, I just hate that Ben died inside the worm. Well I hated being in the worm, and Ben was to young to die. During Horde I'll probably play as A.Carmine. Good picks, I'm starting to use the Boomshot a lot now. Do you have that achievement "Organ Grinder"? Last time played (which was a week ago) I had 700-800 kills, but when I played today everything reset. I still had all my achievements, but when ever I picked up a weapon it told me how to use it,(and I've already used every weapon). And when I was playing it showed the Seriously 2.0 and I had 300 then 400 kills, so I thought something's wrong. No, I was playing over my friends house. But I got an email a few days ago from UPS saying that the box to ship my Xbox in will be at my house on Dec. 1, that's one week from when I sent microsoft the email. And even worse, my warranty expires Dec.11. No I think it would be "god damn Microsoft". Haha. I was too. It does, I gotta go, see ya. How do you know? I guess you got the book. BTW sorry if I don't reply sooner it's because I'm working on a new article. oh, cool Ya, I've seen that before, I don't get why they'd put it on the box. idk, it sucks though. This new skin is dumb This one I like. Good article, when I was reading about when she joined the Separatist I noticed that she got kidnapped by a Brute Chieftain, is this going to happened later on in our RP? We were? I forget, please, tell me. Oh, gross dude! I already knew what happened, I just wanted to see if you would actually tell me. Do you wanna go back to RP'ing? Or where I left off, when I was walking back to the ship and you asked what's wrong. Let's do the one that we stopped because Baracuss told us about his injury. LOL! I just read your and Baw Wee's RPing. Yall are fighting over a female! That's funny! Ha! So I guess things didn't work out with Delna? Yeah... but you could've became the stepbrother of a High Councilor. Yeah... lets just change the subject... Good News! I might be going home THIS weekend! RP Uasp (COMM): Hello Zamra. Uasp: Just calling to see if you need any help. Uasp: With anything, my new flagship of the Titan-class Battleship is finally done with testing and maybe we can meet and discuss the ship. Uasp: Okay, we'll meet here at these coordinates. (I send you the coordinates and both our fleets go into Slipspace.) (You come out of Slipspace and see a massive ship with a strange weapon at the bow.) Uasp: You are welcomed aboard Supreme Commander. Uasp: Welcome aboard the ship Yamato Zamra. Who is this other elite? Uasp: Greetings Viara, I am Uasp Erbomee, Fleet Master of the Fleet of Burning Might. Uasp: Which part of the ship do you want to see, Zamra and Viara? Uasp: Well lets go to the bow and see the Plasma Rail Gun. (P.S. Please vote for my article under the best novel section, k?) So you didn't like my article i submitted? But you liked the other guy's article better? Nevermind. Great and Wonderful News!!!! I'm going home TODAY!!!!!!! RE: Progress Awesome, you're almost halfway there! Anyways have you looked at the Halo Fanon awards? Haha. BTW can you vote for my article, the Human-Demon War? Its under "Best Event of the Year" When you voted, what did you mean by "bad article"? Never mind, sorry about that. I read it quickly and didn't see the word "not" :) Don't worry about it. I liked your comment on its talk page, Halo and Doom, I never thought of that. I don't think anyone saw it. Are you going to nominate any of your articles for the awards? 6,000! Jesus! Oh ya Zamra, when you get XBL would you play all sorts of games or just Halo 3? Well just to tell you ahead of time, all Baracuss plays is Halo 3, that's it! Also if you're playing a game that's not Halo 3 when he gets on, he'll spam you with invites. Trust me its happened. Moving on, the games I'll be playing would probably be everyone I own not just Halo all the time but maybe Fallout 3. I forgot to tell you this but my Xbox is in Mesquite Texas right now and Microsoft should get it tomorrow. YAY!!! Enough to make you wanna kill yourself. If you don't except any he'll eventually send you a voice message telling you to play Halo. Speaking of which, Baracuss barely ever plays matchmaking (except for now). all he does is custom games like infection and slayer. RE: Qs' Regarding F.A.H.F.F.W.A. Maybe. I will get back to you. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 01:32, 4 December 2008 (UTC)